


feel the heart in my chest

by faeyydom



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Trimberly Week, i mean what what else did you expect from a sick fic, kim is honestly just the best, they’re in college so i can tag this as a, trimberly - Freeform, trini is sick and grumpy and has a major crush on her best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: “You’re definitely hot.” Kim states, getting up.“I always am.”Kim blushes faintly, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”Kim takes care of Trini when she gets sick.Written for Trimberly week, college au. I'm sorry it's like 4 days late.





	feel the heart in my chest

**Author's Note:**

> this is what my brain came up with just when i was about to take a midday nap and demanded i wrote it down before i forgot. i never actually managed to get that nap btw so this better be worth it 
> 
> title comes from a song because who needs original titles these days right (it’s from naomi scotts song running, for anyone who’s wondering. it has absolutely nothing to do with this fic but i just like the song)

“Hey, I missed you in labs yesterday.” Kim is sitting at her desk, body turned to face the door Trini just walked through.

“Had a stomach bug, I figured it was better to stay away.” Trini leans against the door frame. “Didn’t want to infect you nerds.” She adds.

“You were sick? Why didn’t you text me?” Kim approaches her, giving her a quick once over.

“And tell you what? That I was hanging with my head over a toilet bowl? That’s too much information, even for you.”

“I could have come over after class. I make a mean chicken soup.” There is a small hint of disappointment in Kim’s voice, but Trini chooses to ignore it.

“Yeah no thanks. Anyone who comes in a five foot radius of me when I’m sick is assured to get their head torn off their body.”

Trini throws herself down onto Kim’s bed, shuffling a little until she gets comfortable.

“How about a movie night?” She asks, leaning back on her arms so she can look at Kim. “I found a great documentary about monkeys the other day that I’m pretty sure you’ll love-”

“Wait up,” Kim interrupts her mid sentence, “first you have to promise me you’ll text me next time you get sick. It’s my duty as your best friend to take care of you in a time of need.” Kim looks at her expectantly.

“Ugh, fine! If I say yes, will you stop bothering me about it? It’s seriously not a big deal.”

“I promise.” Kim says, grinning.

“Then sure, I’ll give you a heads up next time my dinner from last night ends up in a toilet. And not in the usual way.” She adds with a small smile. But what happens after that is all at your own risk.” It was meant to come out like a warning, but the small smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth makes it seem like she’s kidding.

Nonetheless, Kim is exuberant. “Yes, perfect! That's all I’m asking.” She flops down next to Trini. “Now about that monkey documentary..”

Trini sighs, realising she just basically wrote her own personal ticket to hell. She is fully aware of her crush on Kim, and having just given her a reason to coddle her is more or less Trini’s worst nightmare. Too late to turn back now. As long as Kim never catches any wind of her being sick, she should be safe.

She catches the last words of something Kim is saying, and she is thrown back into her present situation.

“-and yeah, monkeys are great.”

Kim is looking at her, her face open and relaxed. Trini immediately drowns in Kim’s eyes, not realising Kim asked her something until she finds furrowed brows above the deep brown irises.

“Uhm, what?”

“I asked if we could use your laptop. You have a better screen and I want to be able to appreciate the monkeys in HD.”

She knows Kim’s caught her staring. And not for the first time. Her cheeks flush. “You are such a nerd.” She says as she gets up from the bed, turning away so Kim can’t see her blush.

“You love it.” Kim shoots back.

“No I don’t.”

She is out of the door and on her way to her own dorm a second later, not giving Kim time to reply.  
  


//  
  


She knows as soon as she wakes up. The itchy throat, light pounding in her head and the way she seems to be shivering and sweating at the same time.

_Fucking great._

She turns over in her bed, feeling around in search of her phone. Her fingers curl around something cold and she pulls it towards her. She lets out a curse when the screen turns on and blinds her in an instant. It’s 8 in the morning. Her first and only class of the day is at 11, and she is already dreading getting up.

Thank god she didn’t forget to close her blinds last night, she’s pretty sure any sunlight would have caused her head to explode. Her phone vibrates and she groans.

 _Kim (8:12)  
_ _I’m craving donuts. Meet up for coffee in 5?_

Trini bites her lip. She knows full well she can’t go. Even turning her head makes her room spin, but she can’t let Kim know that. A (very small) part of her wants nothing more than to curl up in the girl’s warm arms and sleep for roughly six years. But no way in hell is she ever going to admit that.

Trini (8:14)  
_i’m still asleep_

 _Kim (8:14)  
_ _I just heard you groan, so get your ass out of bed before I come in and do it for you_

Shit.

That’s the only downside of living on the same floor in the same building. Kim is always at her door within seconds of exiting her own room.

 _Kim (8:15)  
_ _Come oooon I’m hungry and I have chemistry class in 45 minutes._

The text is accompanied with knocking on her door.

There is no way she’s getting out of this one. She’ll just have to face it.

The knocking gets louder and Trini winces, the sound making her head throb uncomfortably.

“Jesus Kim, calm down. I’m on my way!” She calls out, moving as slow as she can to prevent herself from falling over. By the time she reaches the door she’s swaying on her feet and she feels like someone ran her over with an RV.

As soon as the door swings open, Kim’s eyes are on her. She’s just about to say something when Trini hold up a hand to stop her.

“Don’t even bother.” She grunts out and turns away.

She doesn't need Kim to tell her she looks awful. Trust her, she knows. Her eyes are bloodshot, her nose already red and scratchy sore without her even touching it. She’s pretty sure she is as white as a sheet. Not to mention she hasn't had the energy to brush her hair, so she’s sporting a gigantic bed head.

“No donuts, then.” Kim walks in, closing the door behind her.

“No shit, princess.” She falls back down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She can feel the bed dip as Kim sits down on the edge.

“Turn around.”

“Why?” Trini’s voice is muffled.

“So I can feel your temperature.”

“No.”

“Come on you big baby. I can’t take care of you if you don’t work with me.”

“Don’t want you to. I just want to go back to sleep.”

“You can, I promise. Right after I take your temperature.”

Trini huffs and turns around, squinting against the light. Kim's cool hand lands on her forehead, pressing down softly.

“You’re definitely hot.” Kim states, getting up.

“I always am.”

Kim blushes faintly, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Teasing you never gets old.” Trini feels her eyelids droop.

“Go back to sleep you idiot. I’ll run to the store to get some things. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Yes, _mom._ ”

Kim chuckles softy. She pulls the sheets up to Trini’s chin and leans in, pressing her lips to her sweaty forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Trini mumbles something, and a second later she is out like a light.  
  


//  
  


When she opens her eyes again, the light coming from behind her blinds is brighter, so she knows at least a few hours have passed. When she looks to her right she finds Kim with her nose buried in a book, reading quietly.

She moves around, trying to untangle herself from the messy sheets. Kimberly’s head shoots up.

“Hello again, sleepyhead. Feeling any better?”

“Not really. What time is it?” Trini croaks out.

Kim checks her phone. “Just a little past noon, you slept for almost 4 hours.”

“Feels like it. Wait, didn’t you have chemistry class at 9?” She tilts her head, knowing she’s forgetting something. Then it hits her. “Shit! I have class in.. 1 hour ago!”

“Did you really think I was going to allow you to go to class in your current state?” Kim asks, small smile gracing her lips.

Trini pouts, “Yes?”

“No.” Kim closes her book. “And I skipped mine so you’re stuck with me for the rest of the day. If you want to or not.”

Trini pretends to be annoyed, crossing her arms and pouting more overtly. Kim isn’t buying it. And neither is Trini, to be honest. She will never say it out loud, but having someone looking out for her isn’t actually as bad as she thought it would be.

“So how about that world famous soup you promised me ages ago?” Trini asks.

“Yeah about that..” Kim looks slightly guilty, “I lied? I have never made soup in my entire life.”

Trini can’t stop the smile that forms on her face. So she looks away.

“But! I did buy some for you earlier. It should be just as good. And I also got about every kind of cold medicine they had, so I think I got you covered.” She gestures vaguely to Trini’s desk that is laden with at least half a dozen boxes and bottles.

“Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

“Maybe so? But being sick isn't fun so I figured you’d like to get better as quick as possible.”

“You’re right.” Trini sits up, ignoring how the room seems to move like she’s on a boat in the middle of a storm. She swings her legs over the edge, intending to stand up. As soon as she’s fully standing up, her stomach does a cartwheel and before she knows it she’s back on her ass.

“Careful, don’t overdo it.” Kim is next to her a second later, slowly helping her up again.

“I just need to pee, I’m perfectly capable of doing that on my own.” She huffs out, leaning heavily on Kim’s arms.

“I believe you, I’m just helping you out for my own peace of mind.”

They make it to the small bathroom attached to the dorm, one step at a time.

“You sure you don’t need any help?”

“I’m sure, princess. I’ve been sick before, you know.”

“Call me if you need anything.” Kim tells her before moving back. “I’ll get started on your soup.”

“Thanks.” Trini closes the door behind her, not really caring enough to lock it.

“Oh and Trini?” Kim’s voice comes muffled through the door, “take a shower as well. You’re sweaty.”

“And you’re mean.”

She takes a shower anyway.

When she finally comes out over half an hour later, Kim is on her bed. She has a bowl on her lap and a soft smile on her face.

“See? Much better now.”

Trini can’t deny it. She _is_ feeling a little better thanks to the shower. She sits down next to Kim, making grabby hands towards the bowl.

“Nuh uh, your hands are much too shaky. I don’t want to change your sheets today. Sit down and let me help.”

“You are _not_ going to spoon feed me. I am more than capable of feeding myself.”

“I’m sure you are.” Kim holds out the filled spoon. “Now open up.”

Trini will later blame it on her exhaustion, or just outright deny it. But she parts her lips and lets Kim feed her the entire bowl of soup. Not one of her proudest moments. But this is Kim. Her best friend, and it’s not like she will hold it against her. Trini at least hopes she won’t.

When it’s empty, Kim places the bowl back onto the nightstand and hands Trini a bottle of water.

“For the medicine.” She clarifies.

Trini swallows the pills whole, not really caring about her raw throat. She better start feeling better soon or she is going to murder someone. After a good nap, maybe.

“So now what?” Trini breaks the silence.

“We can watch a movie?” Kim suggests.

“Sure, as long as it’s not one of your romantic comedies.”

Kim shoves her against her shoulder. “I know you secretly love them.”

“Don’t hurt the patient!” Trini exclaims, fighting a smile. “And no, I do not ‘secretly love them’. They’re horrible.”

“Fine.” Kim opens Netflix on her laptop, “what about this?”

“Disney? Really?”

“It always helps me feel better when I’m sick. They’re happy and you don’t have to pay a lot of attention to keep up.”

Trini can’t argue with that. So she nods.

“Great! I was thinking Mulan would be nice?”

Trini nods again, not really caring which one Kim picks.

The movie starts, music coming out of the tiny speakers on the laptop. It’s not the best setup but it’s good enough. Trini is pretty sure she’ll fall asleep before they hit the 30-minute mark anyway.

She lets her head fall onto Kim’s shoulder and watches as Kim plays with the fingers on her left hand. Going from tangling them with her own, to tracing slow patterns on Trini’s skin. It’s soothing, and sure enough, Trini starts yawning before the first song is over.  
  


//  
  


The next time she wakes up, it’s dark and quiet in her room. For a second she thinks Kim left, but then she hears the toilet flush and the bathroom door creaks open.

“Hey.” Trini whispers, feeling weird to speak at full volume in the darkness.

“Oh, you’re up. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Kim matches her tone.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Good.”

Silence fills the room again. Kim is still standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed, not sure what to do.

“It’s dark outside.” Trini says, for lack of a better topic.

“Yeah, it’s after 5.”

“I can’t believe I slept through a whole day.”

“Well you’re sick so I’d say you’re allowed to.” Kim says.

“You can go now if you want. You’ve been cooped up with me since 8am.” Trini kind of hopes Kim will say no.

“Nah where’s the fun in that?” Trini lets out a soft breath, relief flooding her system. “This is the best place to be.” Kim moves over to the bed, still not sitting down.

“You sure? I’m pretty sure I can hear a party in full swing a few doors down.”

“I’m sure.” Kim’s voice is strangely intense all of the sudden, but Trini doesn’t mention it.

“Good, because-” she stops.

“Yeah?” Kim tilts her head again, looking at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

“No, nothing.” She shivers and pulls the sheets up higher.

“Can I hold you while you sleep?” Kim asks, sounding unsure. Almost as if she’s afraid Trini will run. Like Trini is actually capable of getting out of bed at the moment.

“I am not a very cuddly person.” Trini looks anywhere in the room but at Kim.

“Usually you’re not, but this is a special situation.” Kim climbs back in, moving around until she’s almost fully pressed against Trini.

Trini feels like she should say something, but she has no idea what. Her mind seems to have gone straight to static the moment Kim touched her. Sometimes, and especially now, she hates how well Kim knows her. With just one look, she can always tell what Trini needs, even if she tries to hide it under layers of sarcasm. It’s maddening.

“I read somewhere that physical contact helps when you’re sick.” Kim breaks her out of her reverie.

Trini huffs, “where did you read that? I’m not sure that’s true.”

“Not important right now.” Kim moves her arm across Trini’s ribcage, then stops moving. “Is that okay?”

Trini can only nod, not so sure she could even form any words if she wanted to. She feels Kim come closer, and her body tenses up. This has never happened before. Sure, they would share a bed from time to time. That’s just a thing that happens when you try to pull an all nighter on only one cup of coffee.

But Kim has never openly snuggled with her like this. The room is dark, and the muffled music from down the hall makes it somehow more intimate. This is their bubble right now, and it’s more comfortable than anything Trini’s felt before.

Kim has basically wrapped her body around Trini’s, holding her like she’s a koala and Trini is the tree in this scenario. (Quite literally because she can’t seem to relax her muscles.)

“It’s easier if you just give in, you know. You can get back to your grumpy ‘I don’t care’ persona in the morning, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Trini can hear the smile in Kim’s voice.

“Fine. But only for one night. Don’t get used to this.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” Kim tightens her arms around her, pulling her closer to her chest.

Trini grumbles but melts into the embrace embarrassingly fast, now that she’s stopped over thinking. She can’t help it that Kim is warm and smells good, and that it’s comfortable to be held when your whole body seems to have declared war on itself.

“That’s it. Was that really so hard?” Kim whispers.

“Shut up.”

“Just admit that you love me.” Kim’s tone is light, almost teasing.

Trini tenses slightly, heartbeat thudding away at her ribcage. Does Kim mean..? No. Sure, she’d said it before, but never like this. Never while cuddling so close to Trini that she can feel every breath Kim takes and can hear every beat of her heart. Which is beating surprisingly fast for someone who is supposed to be on the brink of sleep.

“Never.” She manages to say without stuttering, forcing herself to calm down.

They’re both quiet for a long time. Basking in the comfortable silence that’s hanging between them.

It’s only later, when Trini is drowsy with sleep, that she has build up enough courage to tell Kim.

“Okay maybe a little bit.” Her voice raspy but sure. She feels Kim's breath hitch and then her body relaxes again.

“I know.”

A kiss is pressed against her hair and Trini smiles into Kim’s neck. Being sick still majorly sucks, but as long as Kim is willing to hold her through it, it’s definitely not the worst thing that could’ve happened to her **.**

For now she’s content just lying here. She’ll worry about everything else in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yea i wrote this while i was sick (big surprise there). it’s over 3000 words long because apparently i can’t write anything short. since it is technically a college au i am shamelessly gonna upload it for trimberly week, even though i am at least 4 days too late. but here it is anyway. i’m pretty sure i was only half alive when i wrote this so it’s on me if it’s crap but i’m giving about 0.3 shits right now
> 
> also a major thanks to Marte for being my beta. i'm pretty sure she's the only reason this fic didn't turn out as complete trash. she's an angel 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr under the name faeyydom


End file.
